jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia
right|Das Logo der Jedipedia. Jedipedia – Das Star Wars-Wiki ist ein Projekt zum Aufbau einer umfassenden Star Wars-Datenbank auf Basis von MediaWiki. Dadurch ist es möglich, dass alle Besucher dieser Seite, ob angemeldet oder nicht, sich freiwillig als Autoren einzelner Artikel beteiligen können. Der Name Jedipedia setzt sich aus dem Begriff Jedi, der ritterlichen Ordensgruppe in Star Wars, und dem englischen Wort für Enzyklopädie zusammen. Das Projekt ist für alle zugänglich. Ob alt oder jung, reich oder arm, Star Wars-Fan oder Guru – es soll Spaß machen und informieren. Es ist insbesondere im Alter von unter 16 Jahren sehr beliebt, gleichzeitig wird es von jungen Erwachsenen als Teil einer Jugendarbeit administriert. Jeder ist Willkommen, eine Funktion auszufüllen, die er mag. Im Laufe der Zeit konnte man so einige Artikel schreiben und zahlreiche Meilensteine legen. Beschreibung Das Ziel dieser Internetseite ist klar definiert: Das Projekt soll sämtliche Informationen rund um das Thema Star Wars in einer Datenbank festhalten. Die einzelnen Seiten der Datenbank können von jedem Besucher relativ frei bearbeitet und ergänzt werden. Somit steht ein schnelles Wachstum der Seite zwingend mit der Beteiligung der Benutzer im Zusammenhang. Neben den angemeldeten Benutzern, können auch unregistrierte Besucher die Artikel grundlegend überarbeiten, wobei in der Versionsgeschichte der bearbeiteten Artikel lediglich eine IP-Adresse des anonymen Autors gespeichert wird. Ein angemeldeter Benutzer bekommt hingegen seine eigene Benutzerseite eingeräumt, auf der sich der Autor den anderen Mitgliedern vorstellen kann. An die Benutzerseite ist auch eine persönliche Diskussionsseite gekoppelt. Als Angelpunkt der Star Wars-Fanszene legen wir großen Wert auf Partnerschaften, siehe dazu unser Partnerschaften-Portal. Geschichte Die Geschichte der Jedipedia geht bis ins Jahr 2005 zurück. Die folgenden Abschnitte sollen ein aktives Bild der Jedipedia-Gemeinschaft zeichnen, mit all den Errungenschaften, aber auch Schattenseiten. Sie soll für (ehemalige) Autoren, aber auch Neulinge, Besucher oder regelmäßige Gäste geschrieben sein und tiefere Einblicke geben. (Die Informationen wurden von insgesamt 7 Autoren und einem Gast zusammengetragen) 2005 Gründung des Star Wars-Wikis [[Bild:Wiki.png|thumb|Das erste Logo des Star Wars-Wikis]] Das Star Wars-Wiki wurde am 16. Oktober 2005 unter dem vorläufigen Namen Das Star Wars-Wiki von Premia, dem Administrator des Diskussionsforums StarWars-Chroniken.de, und Vector gegründet. Noch am selben Tag wurden die ersten fünf Artikel verfasst: Naboo, George Lucas, Menschen, Wookiees und Tusken-Räuber. Der Speicherplatz, den das Star Wars-Wiki in Anspruch nahm, wurde anfangs aus dem vorhandenen Webspace von StarWars-Chroniken.de bezogen. 2006 Umbenennung in Jedipedia Früh wurde klar, dass der Name Das Star Wars-Wiki keine endgültige Entscheidung sein sollte. Bei einer Administratorenbesprechung schlug Premia den Namen Jedipedia vor, der Anklang fand und übernommen wurde. Zur weiteren Auswahl standen die Domains Wookieepedia.de, Naboopedia.de und Banthapedia.de. Am 31. März 2006 wurde das Star Wars-Wiki offiziell in Jedipedia umbenannt. Ein Grund, der wesentlich für die Bezeichnung Jedipedia sprach, war vor allem der unverbrauchte Name im Internet. Partnerschaft mit Wookieepedia In den Wochen nach der Umbenennung wurde auch die Wookieepedia auf ihr deutsches Pendant aufmerksam. Im Rahmen eines Forums entschied man sich dazu, Kontakt mit den Jedipedianern zu knüpfen, um eine gegenseitige Partnerschaft anzustreben. Trotz der Sorge um den eigenständigen Charakter der Jedipedia, entschied man sich am 26. Mai 2006 dazu, die Wookieepedia als offizielle Partnerseite anzuerkennen. Aus dieser Zusammenarbeit ging eine gegenseitige Verlinkung hervor, die jeden Artikel zum jeweils anderen Gegenstück weiterleitet. Diese Maßnahme wurde ausgeweitet und weitere fremdsprachigen Star Wars-basierte Wikis wurden in den Sprachboxen verlinkt. Den Beweis, dass nicht nur organisatorische Angelegenheiten geklärt werden, sondern auch das Wachstum einer Community stattfindet, lieferte der 6. Juni 2006 - das Datum, an dem der 500. Artikel erstellt wurde. Serverumzug Da in den folgenden Wochen nur wenig geklärt und geregelt werden musste, konnte sich die Community voll und ganz dem Artikelschreiben widmen. So gelang es innerhalb weniger Wochen, dass schon Ende Juli 2006 der 1000. Artikel verfasst und gefeiert werden konnte. Das rasche Wachstum der Jedipedia wirkte sich jedoch auch auf die Kapazität des damaligen Servers aus, der rapide an Schnelligkeit verlor und zu viel Traffic verursachte. So musste die Jedipedia einen neuen Server beziehen, was schließlich am 9. September 2006 geschah. Der Umstand, dass der neue Server zusätzliche Kosten verursacht, war auch der Grund, warum Werbemittel den Weg in die Jedipedia fanden. Vandalismus Ein paar Tage später erfuhr die Jedipedia zum ersten Mal die Gewalt hartnäckiger Vandalen. Die Anonymität, die sich durch das Wiki-Prinzip ergibt, verführt Fremde, die das Projekt nicht verstehen oder nicht akzeptieren, nicht selten zu mutwilliger Zerstörung an mühevoll aufgebauten Artikeln. Der sogenannte On Wheels-Vandalismus, mit dem ein amerikanischer Vandale mithilfe eines Bots hunderte Artikel mit der Verschiebe-Funktion zerstörte, führte schließlich zu der drastischen Maßnahme eines grundsätzlichen, aber zeitweiligen Anmeldeverbots. Am 21. September 2006, also vier Tage nach Aussprache des Verbots, wurde die Anmelde-Funktion nach einigen getroffenen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen wieder aktiviert. Ironischerweise besetzt einer dieser On-Wheels-Vandalen das 100. Benutzerkonto, das ansonsten ein weiterer Grund zum Feiern gewesen wäre. Erfolge Nichtsdestotrotz konnte fünf Tage vor dem ersten Jahrestag der Jedipedia der 1500. Artikel gefeiert werden. 2007 IRC-Channel thumb|right|Aprilscherz „Sithpedia“ Im Jahr 2007 gewann man viele Stammnutzer, die sich fortan durch lange und gute Mitarbeit ausgezeichnet haben. Da die Jedipedia nun schon stetig gewachsen ist, wurde am 6. März 2007 der erste offizielle IRC-Channel der Jedipedia eingerichtet. Die Ziele des 'I'nternet-'R'''elay-'''C'hats sind die bessere Kommunikation und Hilfestellung untereinander zur Verbesserung, als auch zur Hilfestellung für Fragen stellende Star Wars Fans. Allgemein verbesserte sich das Arbeitsklima und man begann zu einer kleinen, aber beschaulichen Community zusammenzuwachsen. Außerdem wuchs man weiterhin kontinuierlich und auch die Artikelqualität verbesserte sich stetig. Allerdings begann gegen Ende sich schon deutlich die etwaigen Schwächen innerhalb der Nutzerschaft zu zeigen. So wurden Rechte missbraucht und der eine oder andere Zwist wurde auch von Lesern bemerkt. Inmitten des Jahres konnte man zusammen den 30. Geburtstag von Star Wars feiern. 2008 Jedi-Con 2008 2008 begann gut, allerdings entwickelte sich die Community in mehrere Richtungen. Nachdem sich anfänglich die Artikelqualität und Quantität stark verbesserte und es folglich viele Auszeichnungen als Lesenswert und Exzellent gab, da sich die Nutzer auf die Arbeit im Wiki konzentrierten, entwickelte sich im Laufe der Zeit unter den jungen Nutzern eine Gruppe, die im neuen Jedipedia-Chat im EFnet heimisch war − dieser wurde allerdings von keinem Jedipedianer betreut. Man konnte sich wie zu jeder Zeit im Chat untereinander schneller helfen, allerdings begann sich auch eine Arroganz unter den Mitgliedern zu entwickeln. So wurden Neulinge relativ harsch zurückgewiesen, die sich dann zu guten Autoren bei der Wookieepedia entwickelten. Gleichzeitig begann sich eine gewisse Nutzerschaft zu vereinigen, welche Sachverhalte relativ ähnlich sahen. Während der Jedi-Con 2008 konnte man die Bekanntheit der Jedipedia unter den Anhängern maßgeblich stärken. Auf den persönlichen Erfahrungen untereinander aufbauend, entschloss sich die Administration weitere Admins zu bestimmen. Weiterhin griff man auf das Admin-Forum zurück, wo die Administration ihre Entschlüsse fasste. Rascher Zuwachs Unterdessen entwickelte sich die Gesamtheit der Benutzer weiter. Die Artikel wurden länger, besser und informativer, außerdem nahm die Anzahl rapide zu. Es gab mehrere Offensiven von Benutzern ausgehend, Missstände in der Jedipedia zu beheben. Es begann sich aber abzuzeichnen, dass lediglich sehr aktive Nutzer mit der Entwicklung Schritt halten konnten. Und es begann damit, dass viele Vorschläge von den selben Leuten relativ rasch abgewiesen wurden. Nachdem es zu gewissen Reibereien unter den Nutzern aufgrund der Auswirkungen des Jedipedia-Chats kam, sowie sich zahlreiche eifrige Nutzer von bestimmten Stammnutzern massakriert fühlten, begann sich die Arbeitsumgebung merklich zu verschlechtern. Aus eigentlich guten Anlässen wie der besseren Vernetzung, entwickelten sich Vetternarbeit, sodass Nutzer sich untereinander die Artikel auszeichneten und eine Abgeschiedenheit breitmachte. Zur einen Seite führte diese Abgeschiedenheit dazu, dass von allen Nutzern ausgehend viele Verbesserungen erzielt werden konnten und damit ein positiver, hoher Standard gesetzt wurde. Allerdings verärgerte unter Umständen dieser Standard auch, zumal Regelungen festgesetzt wurden, an die man sich mehr oder weniger halten musste, ohne dass es dafür je eine Abstimmung gab. Es wurden Dinge ohne Abstimung festgesetzt, das maßgeblich die Leser- und Autorenrechte einschränkte, um einen besseren Überblick rund um die Jedipedia zu bekommen. Google Analytics wurde installiert, weswegen Leser das Wiki fortan mieden. 2009 Beginn des Auseinanderlebens So erfolgreich wie die Arbeit der gesamten Nutzer war, so größer wurden die Differenzen. Der abgeschiedene EFnet-Chat sorgte für viel Missgunst im gesamten Benutzerstamm, da darin öffentlich Benutzer angegriffen wurden und es eine gewisse Kritikresistenz der Anhänger gab, die auch vor den Administratoren kein Halt machte. Gute Benutzerverhältnisse kehrten sich komplett um, sodass man fortan einen neuen Chat an alter Stelle hatte und der alte keine Verlinkung mehr bekam. Obwohl im inoffiziellen Chat auch Administratoren waren, entschloss sich dieser Benutzerkreis fortan weiterhin in dem abgeschiedenen Channel aufzuhalten. Einige Benutzer sogar nur dort. Allerdings wurden im Laufe der Zeit auch ehemalige Stammgäste von dort vergrätzt, die anfänglich den Chatraum verteidigten. Nachdem immer mehr eigentliche Vorschläge und Konzepte in der Jedipedia nicht vorgestellt, sondern direkt eingearbeitet wurden, nachdem sie außerhalb der Jedipedia ausgearbeitet wurden und sogar Administrationsinternas dort offen preisgegeben wurden, eskalierte die Situation im Sommer 2009. Weiterer Zuwachs & Beinahe Spaltung Eine Kontroverse beherrschte das Klima. Die angegriffene Gegenseite äußerste sich praktisch nicht und änderte sich in der Zukunft auch nicht. Es wurden allerdings kleine Änderungen in Gang gesetzt, sodass Vorschläge nun immer abstimmt werden mussten, sodass die Willkür vorerst ausgesetzt wurde. Einige Nutzer verließen die Jedipedia aufgrund von privaten Gründen. Das Jahr an sich zeigte viele neue Gesichter und sorgte für einen regen Qualitätszuwachs, leider durchzog sich fortan die Spaltung durch die Administration und die Nutzerschaft, die trotz der Aussprache nicht beigelegt wurde. Die wohl aktivsten Administratoren gehörten eben dieser Gruppe an. Auch hier gibt es wieder zwei Seiten zu sehen. Denn diese Administatoren wirkten so, als stünden sie nötigen Veränderungen offen gegenüber. Die Benutzer war durchaus bemüht, Ruhe reinzubekommen und fortan sich auf das Artikelschreiben zu konzentrieren. Allerdings wurden die triftigen Probleme niemals wirklich gelöst, da diese Diskussion eigentlich nur von einer Seite geführt wurde. Einen rigorosen Schritt wollte auch niemand wagen, also ging es so weiter, wenn auch mit merklich weniger Elan. Trotzdem kamen wieder zahlreiche Artikel in dem Jahr hinzu. Es wurden ebenfalls die strukturellen Dinge im Wiki von einigen fleißigen Helfern systematisch verbessert. Allerdings auch einige, ohne wenn und aber durchgesetzt, was teilweise dem zu der Zeit instabilen Server trotz Warnungen zusätzlich zusetzte. 2010 Jedi-Con 2010 Die Hauptbenutzerschaft hatte über den nun offiziellen IRC-Channel, Skype und weitere Möglichkeiten neu zusammenzuwachsen. Im Grunde wuchsen neue Benutzer mit alten Nutzern zusammen und man versuchte das letzte Jahr hinter sich zu lassen, sodass es von Seiten der Benutzer gegenüber den selbsternannten Mitgliedern des „Working Rooms“ sogar eine Annäherung gab, um vom Stillstand im organisatorischen Bereich wegzukommen, da fortan viele Vorschläge scheiterten. Dennoch machte sich weiterhin ein gewisser Unmut breit, sodass weitere Stammautoren den Sinn in der Mitarbeit verloren. Berechtigte Kritik wurde fast nicht umgesetzt. Bis dahin gab es aber auch wieder positive Artikelzahlen zu vermelden. Es gab ein weiteres Benutzertreffen bei der Jedi-Con 2010. Fehlende Mitgestaltung Vorher gemängelte man maßgeblich fehlende Mitbestimmung und Transparenz, was sich von mal zu mal festigte und noch mit der fehlenden Urteilsfindung ergänzte. Bei weiteren Bestimmungen von Administratoren sorgte das Urteil für Verwirrung. Es gab eher weniger den Konsenz der Nutzerschaft wider, stattdessen ergänzte sich der Nutzerstab von Leuten des persönlichen Gustos. Es gab persönliche Benutzertreffen, wodurch sich weiterhin Peer-Groups bildeten und festigten. Es wurde der inoffizielle Bereich neu aufgelebt und aufgrund einer Überzahl an Administratoren und Benutzern fortan die Jedipedia in diese Richtung umgestaltet. Zeitgleich begann es innerhalb der Administration zu brodeln, da zur einen Seite lange wartende Neuerungen nicht umgesetzt werden konnten, zur anderen Seite aber auch eine gewisse Kontinuiertät an ausbleibenden Veränderungen dafür sorgte, dass man weiterhin immense Fortschritte bei den Artikeln machen konnte und der ein oder andere alte Benutzer in dieser Ruhe zurückfand. Allerdings begann man gleicherhand, dass sich die Benutzer des inoffiziellen Channels mit der kompletten Neugestaltung der Jedipedia auseinandersetzen wollten, was maßgeblich das Design betreffen sollte. Gegen den Unmut der Autorenschaft sollten deshalb wichtige Entwürfe noch nicht umgesetzt werden und mehrere Dinge wurden weit weggeschoben. 2011 Ruhe Das erste Halbjahr 2011 begann ruhig. Viele Autoren fuhren ihre Mitarbeit hinunter und es tauchten dementsprechend wenig Querelen auf. Abermals sprach sich jedoch Ben Kenobi Sonderrechte aus. Zur einen Seite sollten bestimmte Regelungen, die von der gesamten Nutzerschaft bestimmt wurden, ausgeschaltet werden. Zur anderen Seite versuchte man mehrfach mit Administrationsrechten bestimmte Diskussionen und Inhalte komplett zu verbergen! Da es eine gewisse Sättigung an Diskussionen gab, wurden nicht alle Punkte immer wieder aufgetischt. Allerdings gab es unter dem Radar offensichtlich schon Pläne, eine neue Jedipedia zu starten und gewisse Nutzer davon auszuschließen. So sahen sich einige Nutzer zwar schockiert gegenüber, dass die aktive Administration um Ben Kenobi, Pandora und Kyle sich nicht als Unterstützung für Nutzer und Leser einsetzte, sondern für ihre eigenen unter Verschluss gehaltenen Projekte, doch so richtig die Büchse der Pandora öffnen wollte niemand. Serverumzug Seit Juni ist die Jedipedia auf einem Wikia-Server zu finden. Damit sind die Servergebühren und Wartungsprobleme weggefallen, und die Sicherheit des Datensatzes ist nun für jeden einzelnen Tag gewährleistet. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit von einem Datenverlust und Angriffen auf die Struktur der Jedipedia ist damit beträchtlich gesunken. Sämtliche Inhalte sind des Weiteren frei zugänglich, um jedem Benutzer die Vervielfältigung gemäß GNU FDL zu ermöglichen. Außerdem hat man es vielen großen Communities gleichgetan, bei denen sich die Benutzer völlig auf die Arbeit an ihrem Wiki und auf dessen Inhalt konzentrieren können und sich nicht mit komplexen Sachverhalten und technischen Problemen herumschlagen müssen, um den Betrieb aufrechtzuerhalten. Damit ergeben sich auf die lange Sicht ganz andere Möglichkeiten als zuvor. Nichtsdestoweniger wurde dieser Schritt von einigen Administratoren abgelehnt. Sie lehnten Wikia im Allgemeinen und dessen Design im Besonderen ab und entschlossen sich dazu, mit den Artikeln, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erstellt worden waren, ein eigenes Jedipedia-Projekt zu gründen. Fehler, die vom Jedipedia-Gründer im Vorfeld gemacht worden waren, waren für viele Stammnutzer Grund genug, sich diesen Administratoren anzuschließen, die Jedipedia zu verlassen und ihre Arbeit bei dem neuen Projekt fortzusetzen. So wurde, wie dies oft der Fall ist, der gesamte Datensatz kopiert und vervielfältigt. Die Jedipedia verzeichnete jedoch keinerlei nennenswerte Lesereinbußen, entgegen der kopierten Schwesterseite, die bei 0 anfängt und hat konstant etwa +- 100.000 unterschiedliche Benutzer im Monat. Neuanfang Die Jedipedia hatte dadurch aber mit einem Braindrain zu kämpfen. Nach relativ kurzer Zeit formierte sie sich aber unter neuen Vorzeichen neu. Ab sofort stehen Mitbestimmung und -gestaltung sowie Interaktivität und ein Partnerangebot an vorderster Stelle. Zudem hat man eine gänzlich neue Benutzerstruktur, sodass die Unaufrichtigkeit und die Ausnutzung der Naivität vieler eifriger Benutzer gestoppt worden ist. Es gibt fortan eine flache Hierachie, sodass die Arbeitsumgebung merklich entspannter ist und Arbeitsaufwand direkt in einer Würdigung resultieren kann. Besonderes Augenmerk legen die neuen Administratoren und die anderen erfahrenen Benutzer auf die Betreuung neuer und junger Autoren und die Pflege der Benutzerschaft. Zusammenarbeit und gegenseitige Hilfe werden in der Jedipedia groß geschrieben. Projekt sollte gemeinhin nun als eine soziale Plattform betrachtet werden. Insbesondere die Jugendarbeit lag und liegt uns am Herzen. Des Weiteren soll und sollte sich eine Mitarbeit aktiv lohnen. 2012 Anfang des Jahres konnte die Marke von 25.000 Artikeln übersprungen werden. Weiterhin wurden neue Administratoren gefunden. Wenn man die Statistiken genauer betrachtet, war es auch das besuchsreichste Quartal überhaupt in der Geschichte der Jedipedia. Es gab hier im Durchschnitt von 3 Monaten kontinuierlich über 20.000 verschiedenste Benutzer und Leser am Tag, wobei etwas über 5 Millionen Seiten angeklickt wurden. Auch in der nachfolgenden Zeit lag die Jedipedia.de mit knapp 4,5 Millionen Seitenklicks über dem Durchschnitt der letzten drei Jahre. Damit konnten gleich mehrere Meilensteine, auch was die angemeldete Benutzerzahl angeht, in schneller Folge erreicht werden. Heute zählt das Wiki Artikel und aktive Autoren. Die Jedipedia ist damit nach der englischen Wookieepedia das zweitwichtigste Star-Wars-Wiki weltweit. Für eine öffentlich einzusehende Besuchsstatistik, siehe hier. Die offiziellen Zahlen liegen etwa um 10% höher. Das Team * Hjhunter (Administrator) seit 15. Februar 2012, (Bürokrat) seit 19. September 2012 * Flusswelt (Administrator) seit 15. März 2012, (Bürokrat) seit 17. Januar 2013 * Br Solo (Administrator) seit 3. August 2012 * JP-Corran-Horn (Administrator) seit 3. Januar 2013, (Bürokrat) seit 9. September 2013 * Jw-skyguy (Administrator) seit 09. Spetember 2013 * RC-3004 (Adminstrator) seit 11. Dezember 2013 * Kerem1234(5) (Adminstrator) seit 18. Dezember 2013 * Lord Dreist (Adminstrator) seit 5. Mai 2014, (Bürokrat) seit 26.7.2014 :siehe: Liste der Administratoren Ehemalige * Vector vom 16. Oktober 2005 bis 13. November 2005 * RC-9393 vom 5. Juli 2006 bis 20. April 2007 * Anakin Skywalker vom 18. September 2006 bis 12. April 2008 * Modgamers vom 3. Juli 2010 bis 25. Februar 2011 * Pandora vom 29. März 2009 bis 25. Mai 2011 * Ben Kenobi (Bürokrat, Administrator) vom 15. April 2007 bis 12. Juni 2011 * Yoda41 (Bürokrat, Administrator) vom16. April 2007 bis 12. Juni 2011 * Admiral Ackbar (Bürokrat, Administrator) vom 29. März 2009 bis 12. Juni 2011 * Andro (Administrator) vom 3. Juli 2010 bis 12. Juni 2011 * Kyle (Administrator) vom 3. Juli 2010 bis 12. Juni 2011 * C-3PO (Technischer Administrator) vom 7. Juli 2010 bis 12. Juni 2011 * Obi-WanGT (Administrator) vom 05. Juli 2011 bis 17. November 2011 * Obi-Wan K. (Bürokrat, Administrator) vom 27. März 2006 bis 06. Juni 2012 * Premia (Bürokrat, Administrator) vom 16. Oktober 2005 bis 27. September 2013 * Heimat Eins (Bürokrat, Administrator) vom 08. September 2011 bis 27. September 2013 * Don Diego 42 (Bürokrat, Administrator) vom 08. September 2011 bis 29. Oktober 2013 Entwicklung Bild:Jedipedia_Hauptseite1.jpg|Jedipedia, der Beginn Bild:Jedipedia_Hauptseite2.jpg|Jedipedia, 2006 Bild:Jedipedia_Hauptseite3.jpg|Jedipedia, seit 1. Dezember 2006 Bild:Jedipedia_Hauptseite4.jpg|Jedipedia, seit 26. April 2009 Bild:Jedipedia_Hauptseite5_Wikia.jpg|Jedipedia (Wikia-Look), seit 14. Juni 2011 Bild:Jedipedia_Hauptseite5_MonoBook.jpg|Jedipedia (MonoBook), seit 14. Juni 2011 Datei:Jedipedia-Oasis-06.11.2011.jpg|Jedipedia (Oasis), seit 06. November 2011 In anderen Sprachen *bg (Bulgarisch) *cs (Tschechisch) *da (Dänisch) *en (Englisch) *es (Spanisch) *fi (Finnisch) *fr (Französisch) *hr (Kroatisch) *hu (Ungarisch) *it (Italienisch) *ja (Japanisch) *nl (Niederländisch) *no (Norwegisch) *pl (Polnisch) *pt (Portugiesisch) *ro (Rumänisch) *ru (Russisch) *sl (Slowenisch) *sv (Schwedisch) *zh-hk (Chinesisch) Weiterführende Links *''There is another...''-Forum auf Wookieepedia en:Jedipedia es:Jedipedia pl:Jedipedia pt:Jedipedia fi:Saksankielinen Jedipedia ga:Jedipedia Kategorie:Homepages Kategorie:Fanprojekte Kategorie:Wikis